The conventional linear slide assembly is used on precise machine of large scale so as to increase the precision, smoothness, stability and life of use of the parts movable along the slide assembly.
The linear slide assembly is composed of a rail and a movable member which is movably mounted to the rail. The movable member has a slide member and two endcaps which are connected to two ends of the slide member. The slide member provides two legs which are cooperated with the slide to form a track. The endcaps form a turning path connected with the track. The slide member further provides a returning path which is connected with the turning path such that the track, the turning path and the returning path form an enclosed circulation path. The rolling members are installed in the circulation path and drive the movable member along the rail back and forth. The related inventions are disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. M392890, I32036 or M347492.
The relative inventions have a drawback which is that the endcaps are made by way of plastic injection so as to obtain their complicated shapes, however, the plastic material cannot bear large load so that the rolling members moving in the circulation path apply a component force to the endcaps when the rolling members enters into the returning path from the returning path or the track. When the slide member moves at high speed, the force applied to the endcaps is increased and the endcaps sometimes are deformed or even disengaged from the slide member. This makes the slide member to be damaged or unstable when moving along the rail. The drawback also restricts the speed of the slide member because the higher speed that the slide member moves, the rolling members also move at higher speed and which makes the endcaps to bear higher axial force. In order to avoid from damage to the endcaps, the speed of the slide member is restricted.
In order to improve the weak connection between the endcaps and the slide member, and the speed restriction of the slide member, the application has filed Taiwan Patent No. 1285244 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 201118271, and a metallic reinforcement plates is provided on the outside of the endcap to bear higher load by the high strength of the metal material such that the connection between the endcaps and the slide member, and the speed of the slide member can be increased.
However, the connection between the reinforcement plate and the endcap is made by using screws connecting the bent extensions of the legs of the slide member and the reinforcement plate. The static friction of the screws bears the axial force of the endcap. However, when the axial force is larger than the static friction, the endcap may loose from the slide member.
The present invention intends to provide a movable member of a linear slide assembly in response to the requirement of high speed movement of the slide member. The reinforcement plate has an engaging portion which is engaged with the protrusion of the slide member such that the reinforce plate is connected to the slide member by engagement in the form of recess and protrusion to bear larger axial load. The connection between the endcap and the slide member is more secure and the slide member is allowed to move faster.